This Year Will Be Interesting
by staynedaway
Summary: Levi White, Hermione's cousin, joins the Hogwarts crew for an interesting 7th year. Plz R&R! Rated R for later chapters


Authors Note: Ok I am a huge Harry Potter fan, so I thought up a story and here I am. I know this may sound similar to other stories, but just give it a chance please. Remember to R&R for me!! This is my second fanfic story, so be nice! Love you guys!

stayned away

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other than my made up character Levi. She's all I own. Everyone and everything else are those of the great J.K. Rowling.

-I have one question for all of you out there... is Blaise a guy or a girl? I've read stories that have had him as a boy, and in others a girl. So could someone get me straight on this? Well, in my story Blaise is a guy, so yeah...

**This Year Will Be Interesting...**

"Come on!" Hermione cried to her cousin Levi. Two deep grey eyes peeked around the corner. She followed Hermione, she didn't want to get lost.

"C'mon, I want you to meet my friends." Levi didn't answer. "Hello in there?" Levi came back to life, and pulled her earphones off. "What did you say 'Mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Take those things off until we get on the train." "Fine then." Levi jammed them into her bag. Levi came to live with Hermione when her parents died. She came from New York. New York had a small wizarding school there, and Levi was taught there and had become as good a witch as Hermione had. She had long brown hair with black streaks down to the middle of her back. Her deep grey eyes were always attentive, watching every move. She had three earrings in each ear, and one in her nose. Now that her parents were dead, she was left with everything they had and she had become a lot stranger then she used to be.

"Levi, this is Harry and Ron, my best friends." They both hugged Hermione, then looked at her cousin. Man, Harry thought, She's gorgeous. Ron on the other hand, wasn't impressed. I don't like the look of her...I still like Hermione better_. _ They shook hands, then hopped on the train. They found an empty compartment, and Levi went back to listening to her music. "I've got to get going," Hermione said, "Hogwarts wrote me and said the heads would have a meeting on the train." With that, she was off. Levi was off in her music. Ron fell asleep eventually, and Harry just stared out the window.

"Well, who do we have here?" Harry jumped, not being aware that cold voice was in the room. Draco sat down beside Levi, making her jump. She pulled her earphones off. Another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, came in and sat down beside Draco. "Back off Malfoy," Harry growled, "That's Hermione's cousin, Levi." Draco scowled. "So you're a mudblood too?" "Don't ever call Hermione that, no I'm pureblood, I just seem like...that fowl name you speak of." She was right: she dressed in muggle clothes and had muggle accessories. "Ok then," Draco stood up. "I am Draco Malfoy, at your service." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. She yanked it away. "I've heard that I'm supposed to stay well away from you, Hermione says your bad stuff." Draco winced. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." Blaise nudged him. "Oh yeah," Draco pointed towards Blaise. "That's Blaise." "Hi..." Blaise replied shyly. "Hey" Levi replied. "Well Potter," Draco started, "As you'll be happy to know, I'm head boy this year." Harry rolled his eyes. "That's nice..." he stated. Draco scowled. "Well, we better be off..." Blaise said and dragged Draco out of the room. "Wait," he said and turned around to Levi. He winked at her, then turned around and left the compartment.

Levi changed into the robes she was sent by Professor Dumbledore. By the time she finished changing, they had arrived at Hogwarts. She found Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her, with all her things, ready to get off. They walked off the train and got on to a carriage that took them up to the castle. Once they arrived at the castle, they came to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A letter has already been sent to Levi stating that she would be in Gryffindor. She was introduced to Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna, as well as Seamus and Dean. After the sorting and the feast, Levi was shown to her room. Hermione showed her where the head common room was in-case Levi needed her. She found her things already up in the girls' dormitory. She changed into a purple and black shirt with a faerie on it, a purple and black skirt, and knee-high boots. Levi walked down to the Gryffindor common room, and found Ron and Harry sitting, each with a fair sized black box on their lap. She recognized it as laptop computers: she had received one as well. Harry saw her come into the common room.

"This is a laptop computer right?" Harry asked Levi. "Yep," she replied, "I have one too, and you can send instant messages to whoever else has one. If you ever want to send me an instant message to me, click that box labelled "IM" and type in Levijeans. Say something and I'll probably answer." Ron looked up from the laptop. "Well thank you miss smarty pants!" he exclaimed and stomped off up to the boys' dormitory. Levi laughed, "What does he have against me?" Harry joined her laughter. "I don't know," he replied. "Well," Levi yawned, "I'm tired, I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye," Harry replied and he watched her stomp up the stairs in her boots to the girls' dormitories.

As Levi fell into bed that night, she couldn't stop thinking of all the fun she could have here. She could make this place a second hell. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, her laptop beeped. Someone sending me a message I suppose. She moaned, rolled off the bed, and sat down at her desk where her laptop was. Thank goodness everyone else in her dormitory was down in the common room, or they would want to be part of the conversation too, and would ask questions.

levijeans- someone rang?

emeraldeyes- me.

redhairedwonder- and me.

bookworm- me as well.

kingofslytherin- me.

blaiseofire- me too.

levijeans- who do we all have in this conversation? 'Lemme guess... Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Blaise and... Ginny? I can't see why Ron would be talking to me.

bookworm- that would be correct.

levijeans- ok then... man you guys rang at a good time, I was just about to fall asleep.

emeraldeyes- go back then, we didn't mean to bother you.

redhairedwonder- yeah, go back to bed, its your first day here and you need your rest.

kingofslytherin- nah, c'mon, please stay.

blaiseofire- yeah, stay and talk to us.

levijeans- I guess I'll stay and talk for a bit...so how is everyone?

bookworm- excellent.

kingofslytherin- oh don't act so perfect Granger.

levijeans- Hey! Don't you ever call her that, or I will be forced to kick your ass!

emeraldeyes- ha Malfoy, you got told!

redhairedwonder- see how it feels Malfoy?!

blaiseofire- ho, told by a girl!

levijeans- ok, well you guys can continue your bickering, I'm going to bed. Meet you all in the head common room after classes tomorrow.

emeraldeyes- see you.

kingofslytherin- bye sexy.

levijeans- bite me Malfoy.

She left the conversation, closed her laptop, hopped into bed and fell asleep.

Well???? Sucks don't it?! I want at least 5 reviews, whether there flames or not, I don't care, I just want at least 5 honest opinions before I continue writing. Thanks lotz!!

stayned away

- Anything you don't understand, or think I should add, do write that in your reviews!-


End file.
